What Happens in Italy
by Konorai Kairo
Summary: Germany wonders exactly how Japan became so...Italian after such a short trip. Italy tries to explain so they can fix him. Oneshot.


A/N: Just recently got addicted to Hetalia. I was watching episode 63: It's Seriously Contagious, and wondered exactly what happened in Italy. But that's what fanfiction's for, right? Some possible stereotyping? But that's just because it's Hetalia.

"Hey! You-What on earth did you do to Japan?" Germany demanded, horrified that he may have to deal with two Italians now.

"All I did was take him on a normal tour and we ate food together…" Italy tried to explain. It wasn't his fault, was it?

"If that's true, then what's with him?" Germany questioned further, possibly trying to find a way to change him back. Confusing, but straightforward Japan was better than 've', hair curl Japan. And the last thing he needed was yet another person, running away at the sight of England, and never EVER hesitating to shout-

"PASTAAAAA~" They were interrupted by the 'new' Japan, wiggling his arms in the air and cheering for what was like drugs to an Italian. Italy smiled and encouraged him, Germany grimaced. If it was permanent…Germany doubted he'd be able to stay sane himself. He imagined it, trying to catch both Italy and Japan if they ran in opposite directions from England or anyone with a stick.

And then there were the flags. Instead of a Bundesflagge, the Hinomaru, and a white flag, now there would stand a Bundesflagge and two white flags. Germany wondered why he put up with just Italy alone. It was bearable but now…

"When did this happen?" Germany asked, regaining the attention of Italy and Italian Japan who had both been petting (harassing) a little brown cat that seemed to only appear on Germany's land. Both turned with a 've' tic of interest. Japan returned his focus to the cat when he realized that Germany was bent on talking to Italy. They had to fix Japan. Fast.

"Um…I don't remember completely. He seemed pretty happy when we first got there…"

"Not happy, ITALIAN? When did he become ITALIAN? I-T-A-L-I-"

"Oh, that~ I know, it started sometime after we left the museum and went to go get something to eat…"

XXX

"So many colors…and it's really sunny here too." Japan had only read about Italy before then.

"You like it? We can go to Grandpa's Coliseum later on." Italy started. "But…"

The Italian put his fork down. "I won't let you go until you try some~" he urged, actually grabbing Japan's hand and trying to force the fork in the other's hand into his mouth.

"W-wait, I'm fine on my own! Please don't do that, you'll hurt one of us with the fork!"

"There's pasta on it so you won't get hurt!"

"Please don't, I'm being serious!"

"…Then try it or I'll wait." Italy let go and sat back down in his chair. His expression told that he truly was ready to wait as long as needed for Japan to try pasta. Japan paused, as did Italy. He did want to go to the coliseum, and Italy knew the way there. Besides, he did want to learn more about the other culture and perhaps this was a good method. He hesitantly tried one while Italy's expression remained the same, happy and hopeful that Japan would like it.

Silence.

Japan raised his hand immediately. "Can we get some pizza over here too, ve?" he asked, smiling, a curl that seemed too long for his hair formed. Italy raised his hand and agreed. "And more pasta, ve~"

"We should take some back to Germany when we go back~"

"I wonder if he'd like it though."

"How can you not like this~"

XXX

"And that's what happened!" Italy covered his head, hoping he wouldn't be hit and scolded more. Germany waited. He didn't get the information he wanted at all. "So…how do you fix him?" he asked, sounding calmer now. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" he yelled while Italy cowered again. He turned to Japan as he said, "Japan, we'll have to find some way to reprogram you…" he trailed off. The cat was still there, and now it was sitting next to Japan who was eating something that looked like noodles in a cup with chopsticks that he…apparently keeps with him. The cup read, "Ramen", something he'd never heard of before.

No curl, no loud outbursts, not even a single 've'. Italy pouted. "Aw…what happened to fun Japan?"


End file.
